Amoureusement vôtre
by Fuyuchi-chan
Summary: Micro-Ice se balade tranquillement dans les rues de son quartier quand il se fait racketter. Heureusement qu'un certain ténébreux veille !


Les personnages appartiennent à Charles Barrez & Vincent Vandelli

POV Mice

Ce matin, tandis que les rayons lumineux pénètrent dans ma chambre, j'ouvre un œil, puis l'autre et regarde le réveil. Pfff déjà 9h ?

Heureusement que je ne vais pas en cours aujourd'hui sinon je serai carrément à la ramasse ! Comme d'habitude, je file sous la douche, me change pour ensuite descendre déjeuner et remonter me brosser les dents et donner un coup de peigne dans mes cheveux.

Pas la peine d'y passer des heures, Je sais que ma coiffure ne tiendra jamais en place plus de quelques secondes ! Lorsque je redescends, je salue mes parents et je vais faire un tour dans la ville, juste pour le plaisir de flâner et de profiter du soleil.

Je ne pensais pas une seule seconde que cette journée serait mauvaise seulement voilà, les apparences sont parfois, et même très souvent, trompeuses. Je me baladais tranquillement dans une petite ruelle quand j'ai soudainement senti la présence de plusieurs personnes.

Quoi de plus normal dans une ville de sentir que des gens s'y trouvent seulement voilà, cette ruelle n'est pas habitable, donc, aucune raison de s'y trouver.

C'est pour ca que j'aime aller là-bas, personne pour venir vous déranger, juste les petits oiseaux qui volent au dessus de vous en poussant des petits cris joyeux. Quand j'ai senti que la présence se rapprochait, j'ai accéléré le pas, vite, trouver un endroit avec des gens, là, ils n'oseront rien faire.

Seulement voilà, à peine ais-je tourné au coin de la rue que je percute un garçon qui me pousse par terre. Je suis encerclé, je suis carrément pris au piège. J'essaye de me relever, mais un de ces imbéciles me marche sur la main, et prend un malin plaisir à appuyer dessus, juste pour me faire mal.

Je tente d'enlever ma main mais il appuie beaucoup trop fort pour me permettre de le faire. Je les fixe alors dans les yeux tandis que mon petit cerveau calcule mes chances de m'en sortir et cherche une issue de secours. Il n'y en a pas. Et merde, je suis vraiment dans le pétrin !

Tandis que je réfléchissais à un moyen de leur échapper, je me prends une gifle en plein visage qui me fait tomber sur le dos. Ma joue enfle déjà, ils n'y vont pas de main morte. Ils me ruent alors de coups, tantôt dans le dos, tantôt dans le ventre. Ils se saisissent de mon portefeuille, puis l'un deux me donne un coup à la tête et je perds connaissance. Tu parles d'une belle journée ! C'est une journée atroce oui !

POV Sinedd

Tandis que j'accordais ma guitare, j'ai cru entendre un bruit, c'est chose courante ici, dans cette ruelle si bruyante, mais ce cri, c'était un peu comme un appel à l'aide.

Sur le coup, je n'ai pas réagi, croyant que mon esprit encore fatigué me faisait des tours mais quand le cri a retentit pour la deuxième fois, je me suis levé, j'ai déposé ma guitare et je suis allé voir. J'avais bel et bien entendu quelqu'un crier, ca venait de la ruelle déserte.

Je m'étais alors précipité, sachant très bien que je trouverais le trio des buteurs comme on les appelle dans le quartier. Quand j'ai tourné au coin de la rue, ce que j'ai vu m'a mis hors de moi.

Un mec se trouvait là, par terre, étendu sur le sol, sans connaissance tandis que deux des mecs le frappaient et que le troisième comptait l'argent qu'il y avait dans le portefeuille de l'adolescent.

Je n'ai pas attendu plus longtemps pour intervenir, et je me suis avancé vers eux. Dés qu'ils m'ont vu, ils se sont instantanément figés.

Moi aussi on me connait plutôt bien en ville. Je suis connu pour ma force et ma réputation. Plusieurs fois j'avais écrasé ceux qui me cherchaient de trop, et j'avais fini par avoir une « mauvaise réputation » comme on dit.

Cependant, parmi les adolescents comme ceux que j'avais en face de moi, j'étais connu pour affliger suffisamment de douleurs aux gens pour qu'ils me craignent toute leur vie. Quand je me suis avancé, ces deux imbéciles se sont arrêtés directement de frapper sur l'adolescent et le troisième s'est tourné vers moi.

Je me suis approché de lui, et je lui ai balancé mon poing au travers de la figure. Sous le choc, il s'est retrouvé sur les fesses et je lui ai tendu la main. Il ne m'a fallut qu'un simple regard pour lui faire comprendre que je désirais le portefeuille et il me l'a tendu.

Je l'ai alors frappé une fois de plus et il a détalé sans demander son reste. Je me suis alors occupé des deux autres. Les imbéciles, ils auraient dû fuir pendant qu'ils en avaient encore le temps ! Je les ai frappé sans la moindre trace de pitié, puis, voyant que le mec évanoui gémissait de douleur, je me suis dépêché d'en finir avec ces vauriens et ils ont détalés aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient.

Je me suis alors occupé du garçon qui gisait à mes pieds. Je l'ai d'abord retourné sur le dos et j'ai vu les blessures qu'ils lui avaient infligées. Ceux-là, si jamais je les revois, je les tue ! J'ai ensuite transporté l'adolescent sur mon dos jusque chez moi.

Là, je l'ai déposé dans le fauteuil et je suis allé chercher la trousse des premiers soins. Quand j'ai enfin mis la main sur cette satanée boîte, je suis allé soigner Micro-Ice. Apparemment, c'était son nom, c'était marqué sur sa carte d'identité. Pendant que je le soignais, il n'a pas ouvert l'œil et il n'a pas remué d'un poil.

Il n'avait rien de cassé, il pouvait s'estimer heureux d'être encore entier après les coups qu'il a reçu ! Son ventre et son dos se couvraient déjà de bleus et j'ai alors étalé de la crème qui stopperait le gonflement des bleus, et qui les feraient disparaitre. Franchement, qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire de lui ?

Je ne pouvais pas le laisser à la rue tout de même, et si je le laissais seul, qui sait sur qui il pourrait encore tomber ? Ce jour là, je l'ai laissé dormir dans mon lit et j'ai pris le canapé. Ca me ferait du bien d'avoir un peu de compagnie car je vis seul depuis deux ans maintenant.

Quand mes parents étaient morts, j'avais été envoyé à l'orphelinat dont je m'étais échappé à maintes reprises mais j'avais toujours été retrouvé, à mon plus grand malheur. Quand enfin, un des amis de mes parents est venu, je l'ai supplié de me laisser sortir, que personne ne remplacerait mes vrais parents, que je voulais vivre seul.

Officiellement, je suis sous sa tutelle, et c'est lui qui paye mes cours et tout le reste, le temps que je me trouve un boulot et moi je vis seul, dans mon petit appartement. Le soir, il n'avait toujours pas ouvert l'œil. Et s'il s'était cassé quelque chose à la tête ?

Vers 17h je me suis alors décidé à appeler une infirmière que je connaissais. Elle ne dirait rien, je la connais suffisamment pour la juger apte à se taire. Quand elle est finalement arrivée, elle a ausculté Micro-Ice et m'a félicité pour mon travail avant d'ajouter qu'il n'avait rien à la tête et qu'il lui fallait simplement le temps de se remettre de ce qu'il venait de vivre.

Le lendemain, quand je me suis réveillé, il était 6h du matin. J'avais mis le réveil exprès plus tôt pour préparer le déjeuner pour Micro-Ice, changer ses pansements et préparer mes cours. Et oui, nous étions lundi, je devais aller en cours, à mon plus grand malheur.

Avant de partir, je lui ai laissé un petit mot, puis je me suis rendu en cours en me ressassant l'épisode de la veille. Il fallait que je mette la main sur ces salauds, il le fallait.

POV Mice

Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, une chose était sûre, j'étais vivant. Avant de me lever, j'ai établi un bilan de santé physique, mais il ne s'est pas révélé être satisfaisant. J'ai néanmoins réussi à me lever malgré la douleur, et j'ai alors vu que je me trouvais dans une chambre.

Pas celle d'un hôpital, non, pas du tout, ou alors elles avaient vachement changés parce que celle là, elle était sombre! A tâtons, j'ai trouvé la lumière que j'ai allumée et j'ai découvert sur la petite table qui se trouvait à côté du lit un petit mot ainsi qu'une assiette de nourriture.

_Salut, je ne sais pas si tu te réveilleras d'ici mon retour, mais saches que tu es en sécurité ici. Tes blessures ne sont peut-être pas très sérieuses, mais je te conseille d'éviter de trop bouger quand même. Si tu as mal, j'ai mis à ta disposition une boîte d'antidouleurs mais pense à manger avant de les prendre._

_Ps : J'ai changé tes pansements. Je ne suis pas très doué en cuisine, mais j'espère que tu mangeras quand même un peu. Je rentrerai vers 17h au plus tard. D'ici là, ne fais pas de bêtises._

_Sinedd_

Sinedd ? C'est qui celui là ? En tout cas, si j'en crois ses dires, je lui dois une fière chandelle, c'est lui qui m'a sauvé après tout, j'en suis sur.

Soudain, mon estomac me tire de mes pensées et je me penche sur l'assiette. Cette odeur me donne faim alors je mange, tant pis si ce n'est pas bon. J'avale une petite bouchée en grimaçant, j'ai mal au ventre à cause des coups mais ca va passer.

La nourriture n'est pas si mauvaise et je termine même le plat jusqu'à la dernière miette et je me recouche pour me rendormir aussi tôt.

POV Sinedd

Quand j'arrive en cours, je m'assieds en silence, mes potes me regardent bizarrement. Quoi ? J'ai fait un truc de pas bien ? Lorsque je les fixe, ils détournent les yeux.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont aujourd'hui ceux-là ? Seul Arthégor me regarde l'air soucieux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe bon sang ? Alors que j'allais l'interroger, mon professeur entre et je le regarde s'avancer jusque sur l'estrade, comme d'habitude mais lorsqu'il croise mon regard, lui aussi se détourne.

Pendant son cours, j'ai réalisé que je tremblais, et pas qu'un peu. Était-ce de l'excitation ? Quand nos deux heures de mathématique s'achèvent, mon cousin prend sa chaise, et vient s'asseoir en face de moi.

_- Sinedd, on peut savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ?_

_- Hein ? Quoi ?_

Je tente de me détendre un peu et, après quelques secondes, mes mains cessent de trembler et mes muscles se relâchent. Ca fait du bien. Moi-même je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point j'étais tendu.

_- Tu ne te rends même pas compte à quel point tu étais en colère en arrivant en classe donc tu vas tout m'expliquer. Et ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas énervé parce que tu balançais des regards noirs à tout le monde._

Mince, je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte. J'ai soupiré puis j'ai expliqué la situation à Arthégor sans pour autant lui dire que le garçon que j'avais sauvé en question était chez moi.

Mon cousin comprend alors la situation, il sait que je ne supporte pas ce trio, et il me félicite de ne pas les avoir envoyés à l'hôpital parce que j'étais dans un tel état de colère que j'aurais pu les y expédier en quelques minutes seulement.

Soudain, sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il me serre contre lui et il me retient. Il me serre fort, très fort et je vais m'accrocher à son pull. Arthégor me connait depuis si longtemps, il sait quoi faire pour me calmer, pour me détendre, et me serrer contre lui c'est quelque chose qui me détend plus que n'importe quoi.

_- Je te promets que si jamais je les revois, je les battrai pour toi !_

Aussi étrange que cela paraisse, je souris, il n'y a vraiment que lui qui puisse me comprendre. A la fin des cours, je me décide à aller chercher des pizzas et lorsque je reviens à la maison, quelques questions m'assaillent. Sera-t-il encore là lorsque je franchirai la porte de ma chambre ?

N'avait-il pas eu de la fièvre pendant mon absence ? Cependant, lorsque je le vis, toujours couché dans mon lit, endormi, et l'assiette vide sur la petite table, j'ai souri, visiblement rassuré.

J'ai ensuite allumé la lumière et il s'est réveillé. Il a tout d'abord ouvert les yeux puis il s'est relevé en grimaçant. C'est sûr que de se prendre des coups de pieds dans l'estomac, ca fait pas du bien.

POV Mice

Tandis que je dormais, une lumière s'allume soudainement et me réveille. Je sais alors qu'il est là, que celui qui m'a amené ici est revenu. J'ouvre timidement les yeux, puis je me relève difficilement. Ca fait mal !

C'est en relevant les yeux que je croise ceux de mon sauveur. A y regarder de plus près, c'est un ado, comme moi, mais à mon avis on n'a pas le même âge ou alors il fait plus mature que moi, c'est possible je suis loin de l'être moi.

Enfin, lorsque je m'assieds dans le lit, je réalise que j'ai du l'embêter, qu'il a dû s'occuper de moi. Je me racle alors la gorge et avale difficilement ma salive.

_- Euh... Merci...Sinedd..._

Etrangement il sourit avant de quitter la pièce. J'ai à peine le temps de me demander où il va qu'il revient avec un verre de limonade qu'il me tend. Je le remercie encore une fois et j'avale une gorgée. Ca fait du bien.

Ensuite, il me tend mon portefeuille ainsi que mon portable. Je suis soulagé, ces imbéciles ne m'ont rien pris. Mais alors... Comment ca se fait ? Je relève mon regard interrogateur sur mon sauveur qui me sourit de plus belle.

_- Ils étaient en train de te battre quand je suis arrivé, ne t'en fait pas, avec la correction que je leur ai mise, ils ne sont pas prêts de revenir._

_- Tu... Vous... Vous les avez battus ? Mais ils étaient si forts ! Comment avez-vous fait ?_

_- Disons que je suis doué. Mais tutoies-moi si tu veux bien, on a le même âge tu sais Micro-Ice._

Quoi ? Comment il sait tout ca ? Puis je réalise qu'il a du regarder ca sur ma carte d'identité. Alors comme ca, il aurait lui aussi 16 ans ? Lorsque je regarde mon téléphone, je m'aperçois que j'ai plusieurs appels en absence sur mon téléphone, tous sont de mes parents.

Ils devaient être morts d'inquiétude ! Pourquoi Sinedd n'avait-il pas répondu ? A le voir, j'avais rapidement compris, il avait passé son temps à s'occuper de moi, puis il avait été en cours, il n'avait probablement pas entendu le vibreur.

Un regard à mon protecteur lui fait comprendre que je dois passer un coup de fil. Il s'éloigne, puis dit revenir avec des autres pansements. J'en profite pour appeler ma mère qui décroche au quart de tour, à sa voix, je devine qu'elle était morte d'inquiétude.

_- Micro-Ice ? Tout va bien ? Où es-tu bon sang ? On t'a cherché dans toute la ville !_

_- Je vais bien maman, mais je ne sais pas où je suis. Mais je suis en sécurité, ne t'en fais pas. Je te retéléphone tout à l'heure. Oui maman, c'est promis._

Lorsque je raccroche, Sinedd entre à nouveau dans la chambre avec des boîtes de pansements, une bassine d'eau, un gant de toilette et des cartons de pizzas.

Il me relève doucement, défais les pansements et je découvre mon ventre couvert de bleus. Mon sauveur prend alors le gant, le mouille doucement et le passe sur moi, comme s'il cherchait à me laver. Je me laisse faire, conscient que c'est pour mon bien puis il sort un tube de crème qu'il met sur mes bleus.

Ça soulage immédiatement la douleur puis il remet des nouveaux pansements sur moi. Ensuite, lorsqu'il a terminé, nous mangeons tout les deux et, tandis que je réfléchissais à un moyen de l'aborder, il m'a parlé.

_- Tu as prévenu tes parents ?_

_- Ah euh oui... J'espère que ca ne te dérange pas..._

_- Non, par contre, il faudrait que je te raccompagne chez toi mais tu n'es pas en état de marcher._

_- Je peux appeler ma mère, elle viendra en voiture._

_- D'accord, tu permets que je l'appelle ? Ca sera plus simple pour moi lui dire l'adresse._

Sans un mot, je compose le numéro de ma mère et lui tend le téléphone. Après quelques minutes, il appelle ma mère qui décroche une fois de plus au quart de tour, mais cette fois-ci, sa voix parait moins affolée.

_- Allo ? Madame ? Oui, je m'appelle Sinedd, votre fils est chez moi mais il n'est pas vraiment en état de marcher. Pourriez-vous passer le chercher ? Bien sur, j'habite à Galactique, rue du football n° 11. Oui, je vous attends._

Puis il raccroche. Galactique ? C'est le nom du patelin dans lequel je me promenais. Il habite là apparemment. Enfin, tandis que nous parlons, la sonnerie se fait entendre et Sinedd va ouvrir la porte.

Quand j'entends la voix à qui il s'adresse, je la reconnais tout de suite, c'est celle de ma mère. Elle fait ensuite irruption dans le salon et son regard se remplit d'effroi quand elle voit tous mes pansements mais elle ne tarde pas à me serrer dans ses bras.

Derrière nous, mon père remercie Sinedd d'avoir pris soin de moi et moi je pleure, comme un bébé, dans les bras de ma mère. Lorsque finalement, je me lève pour aller dans la voiture, je réalise que mon sauveur avait eu raison de faire venir ma mère plutôt que de me conduire à pied jusque chez moi.

A l'aide de mon père, je me dirige peu à peu vers la voiture et je me retourne pour faire face à Sinedd. Je lui souri et je ne résiste pas au plaisir de le serrer dans mes bras pour le remercier.

Ensuite il me fait la bise, me souhaite de bien me rétablir et me chuchote au creux de l'oreille de regarder mon téléphone avant de me laisser partir en voiture. Une fois chez moi, je regarde mon téléphone et je lis le petit message que Sinedd a laissé pour moi.

_Micro-Ice, ci-joint se trouve mon numéro de téléphone, n'hésite pas à m'appeler en cas de souci, je serai là. Rétablis-toi vite._

Sinedd

Lorsque je vois ca, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire et j'envoie un message à Sinedd pour qu'il ait mon numéro.

Ensuite, quand j'arrive à la maison, deux voitures de police sont garées sur notre allée mais mes parents ne semblent pas s'en soucier. Tandis qu'ils m'aident à marcher jusqu'à l'allée, l'inspecteur nous rejoint jusque dans le salon et s'assied en face de moi.

_- Micro-Ice, nous avons besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé._

_- Oui, je comprends. Je me baladais tranquillement comme je le fais chaque dimanche dans les rues quand deux types se sont mis à me suivre, quand j'ai accéléré le pas, ils ont fait pareil et un troisième type m'a coupé le chemin. Ils m'ont tabassé pour me voler mon portefeuille et mon portable mais Sinedd m'a aidé, il s'est débarrassé du trio et il s'est occupé de moi jusqu'à ce que je reprenne connaissance aujourd'hui au milieu de l'après-midi._

L'inspecteur me tend alors une photo parmi lesquelles je retrouve celle du trio en question, et une de Sinedd. Que fait-il dans les fichiers de la police? Je saisi alors les quatre photos et l'inspecteur m'interroge.

_- Micro-Ice, tu as dis trois personnes. Pourquoi prends-tu quatre photos ?_

_- Sinned... Que fait-il dans vos fichiers ? C'est lui qui m'a aidé, et ces trois là m'ont tabassé._

_- C'est est un ancien chef de gang, même si personne ne se plaint de lui, il a posé, à maintes reprises, des problèmes à la police l'année dernière. Même s'il ne fait plus rien maintenant, nous gardons tout de même une trace dans nos fichiers._

Là j'ai alors compris comment il s'était débarrassé de mes agresseurs, s'il était effectivement chef de gang, il avait du apprendre à se battre dans les rues.

Et s'il était le chef, ca devait forcément être le plus fort de la bande. Lorsque je demandais à quelle bande il appartenait, l'inspecteur m'a confié qu'il avait fait partie de la bande des Shadows qui s'était finalement dissoute.

Le but de cette bande n'était pas du tout semblable à celle du trio, son but à elle, c'était justement de se débarrasser des gangs de ce genre.

En fait Sinedd n'avait pas sauvé que moi, il avait du en sauver plein mais je devinais qu'il avait du aussi se battre contre des gens comme moi s'il avait causé des soucis à la police.

Finalement, quand la police est partie, je suis monté me coucher, j'étais exténué, je n'avais qu'une envie, celle de dormir, ce que je fis aussitôt après avoir déposé ma tête sur l'oreiller.

POV Sinedd

Une fois Micro-Ice parti, je me suis étendu dans le canapé, j'étais fatigué. J'aimais bien Mice et son absence créait comme un grand vide dans mon appartement.

Je devais le revoir, mais comment le lui dire ? Quand je repensais au trio, je serrais les poings. Ceux-là, si je les recroisais, j'allais les tuer. Qu'importe que j'aille en prison, il fallait s'en débarrasser une fois pour toute.

Quand j'allais me coucher, j'étais finalement détendu et je m'endormis sans peine. Le lendemain, j'allais en cours en me demandant comment allait Micro-Ice. Avait-il bien dormi ? Ses bleus ne le faisaient-il pas trop souffrir ?

Quand j'arrivais en classe, Arthégor vint d'office me serrer contre lui. Sans trop réfléchir, je le serrais à mon tour et j'assistai au cours, le regard dans le vague. En sortant, je n'avais qu'une idée en tête, je devais venger Mice et pour cela, je devais retrouver ses salauds.

Sans m'en rendre compte, en rentrant, je passai par la ruelle où j'avais trouvé l'adolescent que j'avais ramené à la maison mais ils n'y étaient pas. Le lendemain, je les cherchai, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je les trouve, un matin, dans un parc.

Ce jour-là, tandis que je me promenais le long du chemin de l'école, je les ai vus, tout les trois, encore en train de chercher quelqu'un à qui voler de l'argent. Lorsque je m'approchai d'eux, ils me remarquèrent et j'eu un sourire mauvais. Pas de chance pour eux, j'étais de très mauvaise humeur.

Je les ai frappé à leur défoncer la figure puis, quand ils se sont évanouis, j'ai continué à leur balancer, coup après coup jusqu'à ce que je fatigue. Quand enfin je fus satisfait, je continuai mon chemin jusqu'à l'école et, une nouvelle fois encore, lorsque j'entrai en classe, Arthégor vint me serrer contre lui.

POV Arthégor

Quand je vis Sinedd entrer, j'étais inquiet. Il avait l'air bizarre. Quand je l'ai serré dans mes bras, il ne m'a même pas serré contre lui, et c'est en écoutant son souffle rauque que j'ai deviné qu'il s'était battu. Lui-même avait reçu quelques coups de pieds, je le voyais à son t-shirt taché de boue.

Enfin, chose encore plus inhabituelle encore, il était chaud. Non, il n'avait pas couru, j'en étais sur, sinon il ne tremblerait pas. J'allais toucher son front quand soudain ses jambes se sont dérobées sous lui et il a perdu connaissance.

Je l'ai retenu de justesse, devant les regards ébahis de nos camarade de classe et je l'ai secoué en l'appelant. Il n'a pas répondu. Lorsque j'ai touché son front, j'ai alors compris, il avait de la fièvre, et pas qu'un peu. J'allais aller chercher le professeur lorsque ce dernier est entré dans la pièce.

Quand il a vu Sinedd inconscient dans mes bras, il a tout de suite compris que quelque chose n'allait pas et il m'a aidé à le transporter jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Comme mon cousin vivait tout seul, il n'y avait personne chez lui pour s'occuper de lui alors l'infirmière de l'école l'a gardé jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

Quand je suis repassé le voir à la fin des cours, il n'était pas en meilleur état que ce matin. Au contraire, il tremblait encore plus. Enfin, après quelques minutes, mes parents sont arrivés, et nous avons ramené Sinedd chez lui.

C'est à peine s'il a réagit quand il a ouvert les yeux lorsque je l'ai déposé dans son lit. Je me suis occupé de lui, puis, quand j'allais partir, il a murmuré mon prénom. Je me suis alors retourné et il m'a dit quelque chose qui a confirmé mes soupçons, il les avait enfin trouvés.

_- Arthégor, je les ai trouvés. J'ai passé des nuits à les chercher dans toute la ville tellement qu'ils me rendaient malade. Je les ai corrigés, je les ai trouvés ce matin, dans le parc qui longe cette route. J'ai vengé Micro-Ice. Je l'ai vengé._

_- Chuut Sinedd, tu as de la fièvre, tu dois te reposer maintenant. Je viendrai te voir ce soir pour te faire à manger mais reposes-toi. Si ca ne va pas, tu m'appelles, surtout tu n'hésites pas._

Lorsqu'il m'a enfin promis de me prévenir s'il se passait quoi que ce soit, je suis retourné à la maison, inquiet pour lui.

POV Mice

Aujourd'hui, quand je suis retourné en cours, mes amis sont tout de suite venus me voir. Ils étaient inquiets. Finalement, j'avais beaucoup moins mal que ce que j'aurai cru. La pommade de Sinedd faisait effet finalement. En parlant de lui, que devenait-il ?

Demain, comme c'est demi-journée de club et que je suis dispensé étant donné que j'ai encore mal, j'irai le voir, enfin, s'il a finit à midi. Cette nuit j'allais donc me coucher, le sourire aux lèvres, pour une raison que j'ignore, j'avais hâte de le revoir.

Le lendemain, j'ai attendu jusque midi avant de demander à mes parents de me conduire jusque là-bas. Lorsqu'ils m'ont déposé, je suis allé toquer à sa porte, mais il n'a pas répondu. Bizarre. Il devrait être là. J'ai alors effleuré la porte et elle s'est ouverte d'elle-même.

Avant d'entrer, j'ai appelé Sinedd mais il n'a pas répondu. S'il était sorti il aurait au moins fermé la porte ! J'ai alors fait quelques pas tandis que ma mère, inquiète, me suivait également. Peut-être qu'il dormait, ou alors il regardait la télévision.

Quand je suis allé dans le salon, j'ai vu que son sac était là, donc il était forcément rentré. J'ai alors été jusqu'à sa chambre et je l'ai découvert, allongé dans son lit, la respiration rauque. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? Lorsque je me suis agenouillé près de lui, il a murmuré quelque chose puis il a ouvert les yeux.

_- Arthégor ? C'est toi ? M...Micro-Ice ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_

_- Sinedd ! Tu as de la fièvre ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ?_

Il ne m'a pas répondu, il a perdu connaissance. D'un coup d'œil, je croise le regard de ma mère qui propose de le ramener à la maison. On le glisse dans la voiture puis je verrouille à clef chez lui avant de me glisser à l'arrière de la voiture puis nous rentrons à la maison.

Là, je prépare des couvertures chaudes pendant que mon père monte Sinedd dans ma chambre. Quand j'ai pris sa température, j'ai sursauté en voyant le résultat. 38,8.

C'était beaucoup trop. Ce jour là, j'ai pris soin de Sinedd toute la journée, lui donnant à manger, le rafraichissant avec un peu d'eau fraiche sur le corps. Il n'a pas ré ouvert les yeux de toute la journée.

POV Arthégor

A la fin des cours, lorsque j'ai été chez Sinedd, la porte était fermée. Pourquoi avait-il verrouillé la porte ? Était-ce moi qui l'avais fermée avec mon double des clés ?

J'ouvris la porte et me rendit donc jusqu'à sa chambre mais je ne le trouvai pas. Où était-il passé ? Je cherchais ensuite dans la salle de bain, dans toutes les pièces sans pour autant le trouver.

Il avait quitté la maison. Je me décidais alors à l'appeler sur son portable avant de l'entendre sonner dans la maison. Il ne l'avait pas pris avec lui. Et merde. Je sortis donc, verrouillai la porte et je fis le tour de toutes les ruelles mais je ne le trouvai pas. Comment j'allais le retrouver ?

Après, l'idée m'est venue d'aller le chercher dans le parc, mais là encore je ne l'ai pas trouvé.

Ce n'est que le jour même, en soirée, quand je suis repassé voir s'il était là que j'ai surpris un mec que je ne connaissais pas à ouvrir la porte de l'appartement de Sinedd.

Je l'ai alors suivi tandis qu'il entrait et quand il a mis la main sur le téléphone de mon cousin, je l'ai interpelé.

_- Hey ! T'es qui toi ? Tu fais quoi chez mon cousin ? Où il est d'ailleurs ?_

Il s'est retourné vivement en serrant le téléphone de Sinedd contre lui. Ce n'est qu'en apercevant ses pansements en dessous de sa blouse blanche que j'ai su qui il était.

_- Je m'appelle Micro-Ice, Sinedd m'est venu en aide l'autre jour. Je suis venu chercher son téléphone, il est chez moi._

Je lui demande donc de me guider jusqu'à lui parce que je devais le voir et nous avons marché tout les deux durant un bon quart d'heure avant qu'il ne grimpe deux à deux les escaliers d'une maison.

Il ouvre la porte, me fais signe d'entrer. Je referme la porte derrière moi avant de le suivre à l'étage jusqu'à sa chambre où dort Sinedd, recouvert de couverture, une assiette de riz au lait posée à ses côtés.

Sans un mot, Micro-Ice s'est assis et il a tendu une cuiller de riz à mon cousin qui a entre-ouvert la bouche et avalé le tout. Il allait bien. Ce garçon veillait sur lui.

Quand il a ouvert les yeux et qu'il a croisé mon regard, il a voulu se relever sans pour autant y arriver. Il s'est alors mis à tousser et je l'ai recouvert de la couverture tandis que le garçon allait chercher un médicament.

_- Arthégor... Désolé, je voulais te prévenir mais je n'ai pas su._

_- C'est pas grave Sinedd, repose-toi, Micro-Ice va s'occuper de toi._

Il referme alors les yeux, son ami lui donne le médicament et il s'endort au bout de quelques minutes. Pauvre Sinedd.

POV Sinedd

Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux pour la seconde fois, je me suis rendu compte qu'il faisait jour et que Mice n'était pas là. Où pouvait-il bien être ?

Peu de temps après, sa mère est entrée dans la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais et elle m'a tendu une assiette. C'était du riz au lait. J'en ai mangé quelques bouchées puis je me suis allongé dans le lit de mon ami et j'ai refermé les yeux.

Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais si froid ? Je me souviens qu'Arthégor m'a dit que j'avais de la fièvre. Serait-ce parce que j'avais passé mes nuits, sous la pluie battante, à chercher cet infernal trio ? C'était bien possible.

Une fois que je me suis rallongé, la mère de Micro-Ice m'a glissé un thermomètre sous l'aisselle et a pris ma température. 38,4 °C.

Ça redescendait petit à petit mais c'était cependant toujours trop élevé. Après quelques minutes, je me suis endormi et quand j'ai une nouvelle fois ouvert les yeux, il était là, accompagné d'Arthégor, mon crétin de cousin. Ca faisait du bien de les revoir tout les deux, j'avoue que seul, je m'ennuie un peu.

_- Sinedd, j'ai prévenu les professeurs, tu vas te reposer une semaine et si ça ne va pas mieux, tu iras à l'hôpital. J'ai discuté avec la mère de Micro-Ice, elle veut bien que tu restes ici pour te reposer, alors ne fais pas de bêtises d'accord ?_

J'ai acquiescé en silence, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de parler, j'étais exténué. Quand Mice est parti dans la salle de bain, Arthégor en a profité pour me serrer contre lui, comme il le faisait à chaque fois que j'allais mal, puis le thermomètre que mon ami m'avait mis à sonné. 38°C tout rond.

_- Et bien, ca diminue Sinedd ! Courage, avec du repos, tout ira beaucoup mieux d'ici quelques jours._

Oui, ca, j'en étais sur. Cependant, j'étais toujours aussi crevé moi, mais ma vengeance avait été accomplie, et cela me satisfaisait beaucoup.

Après quelques jours, je me suis senti mieux, ma température était progressivement descendue jusque mes 36°C habituels et j'ai enfin pu reprendre les cours.

Les weekends, j'en profitais pour aller voir Micro-Ice, et nous parlions de tout, comme de rien. Ce n'est que quelques jours encore plus tard que j'ai fait une énorme découverte.

J'étais au lycée, bien tranquille dans mon coin, à écouter le cours de math puis la sonnerie avait retentit et j'avais quitté le local pour me rendre dehors afin de me fumer une bonne cigarette.

Tandis que je glissais mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles pour qu'on me fiche la paix, j'ai aperçu Mice du coin de l'œil. Non, ca ne pouvait pas être lui. Si ? Quand je me suis approché, je l'ai vu, c'était bien lui.

Pourquoi Arthégor ne m'avait-il pas dit que mon ami se trouvait dans notre école ? Peut-être qu'il ne le savait tout simplement pas. Quand enfin il m'a vu, il s'est dirigé vers moi et m'a souri.

POV Mice

Tandis que j'étais dans la cour, accompagné de D-Jock, Mark et Rocket, j'ai vu Sinedd s'approcher de moi. Que faisait-il là ? Puis j'ai réalisé qu'il faisait probablement partie de l'école mais que je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant.

Quand il s'est approché, je lui ai souri, puis je l'ai serré contre moi devant les regards ébahis de mes amis. Je restais là, bien au chaud, quand j'ai senti sa main se glisser dans mes cheveux et je me suis senti tout drôle.

Ça faisait tellement du bien que je n'avais pas envie qu'il s'arrête. Puis, comme s'il avait entendu mes pensées, il a continué de sa main droite de me caresser la tête tandis que sa main gauche se glissait derrière mon dos pour me rapprocher encore plus de lui. J'étais bien.

Quand j'ai regardé Sinedd dans les yeux, j'ai vu que lui aussi paraissait bizarre, où alors, c'était moi qui disjonctait complètement.

_- Micro-Ice ? Tu connais ce type ?_ demande D-jock.

_- Ah euh, oui ! Je vous présente Sinedd, c'est le mec chez qui j'étais quand je me suis fait frapper par le trio. C'est lui qui les a battus._

Ils restent choqués. Bah quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? Puis je réalise que Sinedd a sa tête posée sur ma clavicule et qu'il se laisse aller contre moi.

Je le resserre peu à peu pour ne pas qu'il tombe quand Arthégor fait irruption dans mon champs de vision. Quand il aperçoit son cousin, il se dirige vers nous et me fixe, l'air interrogateur.

J'allais lui répondre que tout allait bien quand Sinedd s'est détaché de moi pour se glisser dans les bras d'Arthégor qui lui a aussitôt caressé la tête.

Mon ténébreux se laissait aller, et il semblait murmurer quelque chose à son cousin, quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris, quelque chose que je n'ai pas su entendre.

POV Arthégor

Tandis que je cherchais Sinedd dans la cour, je suis tombé sur Mice et ses amis et j'ai vu mon cousin qui serrait Micro-Ice contre lui.

Je me suis alors approché d'eux, soucieux de son état quand il s'est détaché de son ami pour venir se réfugier dans mes bras, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

Il s'accroche à mon pull et je resserre mon étreinte sur lui. Il pose délicatement sa tête dans le creux de ma clavicule puis je l'entends souffler. Aux premiers abords, j'ai cru que c'était sa respiration, mais j'ai ensuite pu discerner quelques mots.

_- Il me rend dingue, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive Arthy. Je suis complètement dingue de lui..._

Pas besoin de me faire de dessins, j'ai compris la situation, mon crétin de cousin a eu le coup de foudre pour Mice, ca, j'en suis sur. Je souris puis, quand la sonnerie retentit, je fais signe à notre ami puis je repars, suivi de Sinedd.

En cours, je remarque qu'il n'est pas attentif, c'est un peu comme s'il se moquait du cours. Ca ne lui ressemble pas, mais je sais pourquoi il agit comme ca, je sais qui hante ses pensées.

Dés que la pause de midi sonne, il se lève précipitamment et, lorsque je le rejoins, il est aux côtés de Mice.

Encore en train de lui faire un câlin. Aucun doute là-dessus, il est amoureux, j'en suis sur.

Enfin, un accord est convenu et ils vont manger tout les deux, moi je vais manger avec notre bande. Du coin de l'œil, tandis que je me retourne, je vois Sinedd et Mice s'en aller vers un petit snack tout près. Ils y vont rien que tout les deux ?

POV Mice

Quand midi sonne, je m'apprêtais à suivre mes amis quand Sinedd m'a interpelé, il avait besoin qu'on se parle et il m'a proposé de manger avec lui, seul à seul.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, j'ai accepté, je n'avais rien à craindre de Sinedd, et puis, peut-être qu'il comptait m'expliquer son comportement de tout à l'heure. Je le suis donc docilement jusqu'à un petit snack et nous commandons un sandwich tout les deux.

On mange tranquillement puis il m'interpelle, je sais d'office qu'il est sérieux.

_- Mice. Je..._

Je le regarde dans les yeux, je le vois respirer calmement, reprendre une respiration normale, puis il tente à nouveau de parler. Il n'y arrive pas. Je le vois avaler sa salive difficilement puis il expire bruyamment.

_- Je suis tombé amoureux. De toi._

Quoi ? Sous le choc, mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand. Ouah, je ne m'y attendais pas. Je n'ose rien dire, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Il inspire de nouveau, puis il poursuit.

_- Quand je suis avec toi, mon cœur s'emballe, je ne supporte pas que d'autres t'entourent ou te serrent dans leur bras, j'aime la chaleur de tes bras, j'aime te sentir contre moi, je t'aime Mice._

Quoi ? Quand j'y repense, moi aussi j'ai pensé les mêmes choses, j'aimais bien être dans ses bras, j'ai été jaloux quand j'ai vu Sinedd dans les bras d'Arthégor.

J'ai rougi quand j'ai senti que nos corps se rapprochaient, j'ai aimé sentir sa main dans mes cheveux, j'étais probablement moi aussi amoureux de lui, mais je l'avais ignoré jusque maintenant.

Alors qu'il me fixait, je me suis décidé, je l'aimais peut-être, je n'étais sur de rien, mais nous pouvions toujours essayer non ?

Je me suis alors relevé, je me suis penché au dessus de la table et j'ai capturé le visage de Sinedd entre mes doigts pour l'embrasser doucement, mais tendrement.

C'était chaud, c'était bon. Sentir mes lèvres se poser sur les siennes, quel délice. Au début, je sens qu'il est surpris, mais il participe à notre baiser et il m'ouvre un passage pour que nous puissions approfondir notre baiser.

Oui, moi aussi je suis amoureux.


End file.
